


Tackling the Twin Terrors

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kid!Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: While Beca is out working and touring promoting her new album, Chloe is home with their twins and a baby on the way and sometimes being a married single mom is hard work.





	Tackling the Twin Terrors

Chloe heaves a sigh of relief as she sinks into the comfort of her soft bed. She loves being a mom, she really really does. Sometimes though, on nights like these, she wishes her wife were present more often to take some of the burden off of herself.

Chloe had always promised Beca that she was okay with her crazy work schedule. That as long as they were together and happy the rest would work itself out.

And in the beginning that had been the honest truth. Sure Beca was gone over half the year, on tours and with press when one of her albums dropped, but they always made time for each other and Chloe knew that all Beca really wanted was to be home in their bed wrapped up in her.

Now after ten years of marriage and five year old twins Chloe is starting to regret being the doting wife just a little bit.

Nights like tonight Chloe could really use an extra set of hands to help wrangle the terrible twosome. 

Aaron and Autumn are her pride and joy with their flaming red hair and big blue eyes, so much of herself reflected back at her in the faces of her babies.

Don’t be fooled by their innocent appearances though, they have Beca’s attitude. They can be so surly and pig headed it drives Chloe crazy.  
—————————————————  
The twins had woken up especially early this morning, excitement pouring from their tiny little bodies. Running into Beca and Chloe’s room ready to get the day started before the sun had even begun to rise.

Chloe had forced a smile on her face and made them chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, much to their delight. Dressing them was always such a chore that Chloe was almost tempted to just let them dress themselves. The only thing stopping her was remembering the looks she got when she let them pick their own outfits for story time at the library at the beginning of summer. No one appreciated Aaron’s love for marvel superheroes and Autumn’s infatuation with princess Anna. Apparently Captain America and Princess Anna were a distraction, Chloe had found it adorable and had sent pictures of their beautiful goobers to her wife, who had the pictures blown up and framed in her office.

Chloe just wasn’t feeling it today though. So she put on her most stern mom face and made the kids wear the safe for public consumption clothes that she had laid out for them the night before.

Today was a big day for the Mitchell twins. Chloe was taking them shopping for the last of their school supplies and in the morning they would be starting kindergarten. Chloe tried not to get teary eyed every time she thought about her babies growing up and not needing her anymore. She knows it’s ridiculous, but she’s been dreading this particular milestone since they spoke their first words and took their first steps. 

Chloe rubs her barely there baby bump as she thinks about the newest Mitchell that will be here before she knows it. Between the pregnancy hormones and the empty nesters syndrome she’s been experiencing she misses her wife more than ever.  
——————————————————  
The morning starts out calm enough, Aaron had put on his blue jeans and Spider-Man shirt without much fuss and Autumn had smiled proudly when Chloe had let her wear the pink sundress she loves so much. Autumn had even let Chloe put her hair in a braid, which in the Mitchell house is a giant success. 

The car ride to the mall had been full of excited chatter as the twins talked non stop about how much fun school was going to be. Chloe welcomed the sound of their giggles and felt the funk she found herself in dissipating a little.

The first thing they needed was backpacks, that one should be easy enough, the Disney store would definitely have what they wanted. 

Chloe happily trundles along beside her not so little babies as they look at all of the Disney merchandise in wide eyed wonder. Chloe is happy when they walk out of the store with only the backpacks. 

Then they’re off to the shoe store where after the tenth time Aaron has stomped on her fingers while she tries to put his foot in a pair of sneakers she is beginning to think she might have bitten more than she can chew on her own. Finally after two hours of trying on shoe after shoe the kids are the proud owners of some fancy light up shoes. Never mind the fact that they both picked the first pair of shoes they tried on. Chloe has decided to pick her battles and she doesn’t feel like fighting yet.

Baby Mitchell decides it’s time for lunch so the three redheads move in the direction of the food court. That’s when everything that can go wrong decides to go wrong. Aaron decides to throw a fit because Chloe won’t let him have ice cream for lunch. Autumn knocks over her juice, spilling it all over Chloe in the process, because she was playing dinosaurs with her chicken nuggets even after Chloe had repeatedly asked her to sit still. Chloe feels a meltdown coming on and quickly tries to wrangle her crying twins back to the car before she falls apart.

Not a minute after both kids are safely buckled in their car seats Chloe’s phone starts to ring. Of course Beca is FaceTiming her now, when she’s a wreck.

Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes before they can cross her cheeks and tries to answer the phone as cheerfully as possible.

“Hey babe.” Chloe says as she smiles into the phone, seeing her wife’s gorgeous face smiling back at her feels like a soothing balm to her tired soul.

“Chlo, what’s wrong baby?” Beca asks concern coloring her features as she sees her wife’s blue eyes red rimmed and full of tears.

“It’s nothing babe, just hormones, I’ll be fine.”Chloe says rolling her eyes at herself.

Beca doesn’t believe her wife for a minute. Chloe doesn’t just break down and cry without reason and judging by the fact that she can see the kids in their car seats she has an idea she knows who caused this one.

Chloe keeps the conversation going like a champ and if Beca didn’t know her so well she would be able to brush it off. She does know better though. She can see the way Chloe’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and the way her bottom lip is trembling even as she’s plastered on a smile. And that settles it for Beca. She has a wife who has to be feeling like a single mother at this point and two kids and a third on the way that she doesn’t get to see nearly enough. It’s time to get her priorities straight.  
——————————————————

After her breakdown at the mall Aaron and Autumn are on their best behavior for the rest of the evening. They sit at the table and draw her pictures while Chloe prepares dinner and they even clean up and wash their hands without complaining.

Once the kitchen is cleaned and the kids are bathed and ready for bed, Chloe snuggles up with them on Aaron’s bed and reads Goodnight Moon until they are drifting off to sleep. She kisses them each goodnight and drags her tired body to her own room and gets cozy in her bed.

Beca usually calls to tell her goodnight around this time, so Chloe scrolls through her Instagram while she waits. She’s starting to drift off when she feels the mattress dip behind her. 

Chloe is so happy to have Beca in her arms she cries.

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be home until next week?” Chloe asks as she pulls out of Beca’s embrace with a worried look.

“You didn’t really think I’d miss the twins first day of school did you?” Beca asks as she reaches up to wipe the tears from Chloe’s face.

“I know you have to work, babe. We’re okay.” 

“Chloe, it’s okay for you to need me baby. We’re in this together remember? I know I haven’t been doing my part around here, but that’s all about to change. I’m going to start working from home and no more tours.” Beca says resolutely as she kisses Chloe’s lips.

Chloe sighs into her wife’s lips and lets the stress of the days, weeks, and months without her wife out as Beca holds her close and lets her get it all out. 

“I love you Beca.” Chloe says as she finally runs out of tears and lays down on her pillow pulling Beca down with her.

“I love you too Chloe. I promise I’m going to be better. Now let’s go to sleep we have two monkeys starting school tomorrow.” Beca says as she kisses Chloe’s cheeks and wraps her arms around her stomach greeting her newest little nugget.


End file.
